Ormerowon Virus
Ormerowon Virus is a brand new, and original series created by Alanomaly and ZeVikingSif, but written by Reo 54 A virus from a distant planet finds its way to Earth, and starts the anticipated zombie apocalypse. Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson Ben is a 16 year old teenager, who dropped out of high school at the age of 15. He formely lived with his parents, his dad barely had enough time to see Ben, plus he was a drinker, so he would yell at Ben. His mother wanted Ben to become famous, to become a world champion at sports, and she would always be angry when Ben disagreed. Ben also hated school, so he dropped out, and decided to live with his Grandpa Max, who was a plumber. Ben decided to become a plumber as well, to save up money and get a better job someday. He lives with Max in the RV, and he's constantly traveling, while also being self-eductated. (More TBA) Maxwell "Max" Tennyson Max is a 60 year old man, who works as a Plumber. He owns his shop, simply called Max's Plumbing. However, that got shut down after 20 years, but Max still works as an independant Plumber. His parents died as he was a teenager, and lived with his uncle for 15 years. His wife, Verdona, died 10 years after the marrige. Max lived by himself in the RV, sometimes visiting Ben and his parents. Since Ben did not like his school or his parents, he decided to live with Max in the RV, and become a Plumber as well. Max is considered mean, but also wise to Ben. Max says that he learned that from his Uncle. (More TBA) Gwendolyn "Gwen" Gwen is a 16 year old teenager, who is very smart and beautiful. Gwen went to an early college recently, after she turned 16. She has been getting great grades everytime, not once has she even gotten a simple B. She used to live with her parents, her brother Ken, and her cousin Sunny. She is an expert at karate, soccer, and numerous other things. Gwen always dreams to become a lawyer like her father, but at other times she wants to be a doctor, movie star, and model. (More TBA) Rook Blonko Rook Blonko is a 17 year old Asian farmer, who lives just outside Bellwood. Rook was born in Japan, but raised in Chicago. Rook Blonko didn't go to school much because of various reasons, so he was home schooled for most of his life. Where Rook's family lived, it was very crime ridden. And because Bellwood needed some farmers, he and his family moved just outside Bellwood when he was 13. Since then, he and his family, along with his two sisters and little brother just farming. Because his family were too busy, Rook educated himself just like Ben. But he never liked farming, and spent time on other things like making friends and playing video games. And mostly on the internet. Rook's long time dream, since he wasnt patient enough to become a farmer, was to be a police officer or join the army. (More TBA) Kevin Levin TBA If you're a fan, please list your signature below! (~x4) * MINIONS! ARE! AWESOME!! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/thumb/3/3a/8498453.png/50px-8498453.png MInions rock! 21:05, August 30, 2014 (UTC) *'StreetM' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:30, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Series Creators/Writers Creators: Alanomaly & ZeVikingSif. Writers: Reo 54 Directors: ZeVikingSif Consultants/Helping Hands: Migster7 (consultant), Ahmad15 (designer/helping hand). Voice Actors Eric Bauza as Ben Tennyson. Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson. Ashley Johnson as Gwen. Nick Herman as Rook Blonko. Nicki Rapp as Shay. Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin. Yuri Lowenthal as Ken. (More TBA) *This series involves most of the characters from the Ben 10 universe, however they do not have abilities. All the non-human characters are turned human. This is a completely new universe, so the omnitrix does not exist and all. *Alanomaly had the idea of the characters being from the Ben 10 franchise. *This series was mainly inspired by The Walking Dead. *The reasoning for Ben's voice actor change (Lowenthal to Bauza), is because ZeVikingSif found Bauza's Albedo to be great, and wanted a more mature voice for Ben. *Got any burning Questions? Are you curious? Come on to the /Q&A/ where Alanomaly/ZeVikingSif will answer all your Questions! *Looking for some trailers? Wanting to see something of the show? Well lucky for you, go visit the /Previews/ page for all the trailers. You wont find them anywhere but there! What do you think of the series so far? It sounds really interesting and unique! Sounds so cool! It sounds okay. Mehhhhhh, i don't care. No! This isn't interesting or unique at all! Cancel it! Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Reo 54 Category:Series